


You Were Mine

by Emina_Daisuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emina_Daisuki/pseuds/Emina_Daisuki
Summary: After a few years of marriage life, things started to go downhill when Sugawara found a new girl.Will he come back? Or leave you and your two children?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You Were Mine

You were inside the room of your two sons, who were sound asleep. Staring at them, you couldn't help but tear up. They were only four and six years old but thinking of your situation, your heart ached.

Kissing each of them on their foreheads, you headed to your empty bedroom. You leaned near the window and stared at the garage, hoping that your husband's car would arrive.

You looked at your phone and it was already 2am. You still needed to work early so you had no choice but to lie down on the cold, large bed. 

"Suga, when will you come home?" you mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

It was merely five hours of sleep before you woke up again to get ready. 7am. Still, Sugawara wasn't home. You quickly got ready and prepared Shiiro and Haru for school. While they were eating, dialed your husband's number and waited for him to answer. Ring after ring, there was no response coming from, even a simple message wasn't there.

"Mom, where's dad? I wanna play with him," Shiiro asked. He was four years old and was too young to face reality. 

You clutched your phone tight before forcing a smile and replied, "Dad is busy with work. If he comes home, then you can play."

That was the first lie you ever told to him. And you felt your heart wrenched just with the thought that from that day onwards, you might start piling up more and more lies.

After dropping them to the nursery school, you dialed Sugawara's number once more and was relieved that he finally answered.

"Have you had your breakfast?" you asked first.

"If you're going to talk unimportant things, I'm hanging up," he replied. His words were like knives piercing right through your chest but you still tried to understand him. He was probably tired from work or was busy. You tried to convince yourself that that was the case, even though at the back of your mind, you knew that it wasn't.

"Will you be able to come home tonight? The kids want to see you," you stated, "and it's our 5th anniversary."

"I'll see if I can make some time," he stated and unlike before, he ended the call without saying I love you or simply take care. He became cold. 

You took a deep breath and a long exhale to calm yourself. This started six months ago and you thought that he just needed some time for himself but it was just you lying to yourself.

When you remembered the night of Haru's second birthday, you couldn't longer hold back your tears. Inside your car, you sobbed as you clutched your chest that tightened painfully. 

"Please, come home," you pleaded as you typed those words and sent it to your husband. "Please, please, come back home."

Upon arriving at your workplace, you engrossed yourself at the pile of paperworks you needed to finish. You want to forget the pain even for a moment so you could tolerate it again if it comes back. 

Before the clock struck 7pm, you headed back to the nursery and fetched Shiiro and Haru who were excited to see you. They had been waiting for this day for their father to come home. The four of you were to spend the night together. That was the promise made a week ago and you were hoping, wishing that it would come true.

Arriving at home, the three of you immediately headed to the kitchen to cook for dinner. You brought out the cake you baked just the other night and lighted the candles. However, every time you look at the clock, you can't help but lose hope that Sugawara wouldn't come home. And it even pained you to see the expectant smiles of your sons.

An hour passed after the preparation, Haru asked, "Mom, why is dad not home yet?"

"He's probably stuck in traffic. Wait here, I'll call dad," you replied and went to the living room where you can see the entrance gate. You were about to dial his number but the door opened and finally, your husband came back.

You rushed over to his side and greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips, "Happy Anniversary!"

Yet he never said anything to you and simply gave Shiiro and Haru a hug when they came running towards him. In front of the kids, he was acting like how he usually was but when it was just the two of you, he would be colder than the winter.

The dinner went well and you were more than happy to see your two children together with their father. They liked him a lot but what will happen next? 

When you tucked them to bed, you saw Sugawara leaving the house. You immediately ran after him and held his hand before he could enter the car.

"Why won't you stay for the night?" you asked, your eyes filled with plea and your hand held his with desperation.

"Hera, please, let's stop hurting each other," he responded and brushed your hand off. However, you didn't want to let go. You wanted to hold on, you want to hold onto your relationship, onto your marriage.

"Please, Suga, leave your woman and come back to us. We already have Shiiro and Haru, we're a family, aren't we?" you said.

For months, you wished that it was only a dream. You wished that Sugawara having an affair was simply a bad dream. But now, now that he was leaving you again, it was slowly sinking inside your mind that it was no dream at all. This was for real.

"You know I can't do that," he stated. He opened his car and grabbed a folder before handing it to you. "Sign the divorce papers and I'll come back to get it on Friday."

Before he could turn his back on you, you retaliated, "No! I won't be signing this! I don't want to end us! I don't want to hurt us!"

This time, Sugawara slammed the car door shut. He looked at you with his piercing cold eyes and claimed, "You are hurting us both, Hera! If we continue this marriage, we'll only stab each other until the pain becomes unbearable! So sign those papers before that happens!"

Before you know it, your tears fell on your cheeks. Clutching at the folder on your hand, you shouted, "What about Shiiro and Haru? What about them, Suga? You're their father! How can you abandon them so easily?!"

You knew it as well! You knew that if you won't let him go, the two of you will suffer. You were willing to let him go for his happiness. You were willing to do that if only it was you who will be hurt. You could tolerate the pain, you can deal with it. But that was not the case at all! It wasn't only you who will be abandoned! That includes both Shiiro and Haru who were too young, too young to be left behind, too young to be abandoned, too young to face this kind of torment.

"What do you want me to do, Suga? What do you want me to do for you to come back?" you cried as your knees gave in, making you drop on the ground. 

When you two tied the knot five years ago, you were so happy, Suga, too. It was your happy ever after but that seemed to be a fleeting dream now. 

"I'll take custody for both Shiiro and Haru," Sugawara stated, "Mika and I have already decided to take care of them after our divorce."

You were dumbfounded. You froze on the ground as your tears continue to fall. You could hear your heart shatter like a glass that fell, shattering into million pieces. 

Sugawara left with that as his last words. You went back inside and watched your two sons sound asleep. You don't want to let them go as well. You don't want to lose them all. Yet you do not also want to hurt yourself and Sugawara by continuing the married life you committed to for five years.

Two days before the day that Sugawara will come and take the papers back, you thought long and hard enough. It was painful yet you had to make a choice. 

When the promised day arrived, Sugawara did come back. You were staying at the living room with the divorce papers laid out on the table. Staring at your wedding photo that still looked new but had already faded in your eyes, you heard the door opened and the footsteps of your husband. You turned your attention to him and flashed a sweet smile just like how you two first met during high school. 

You two were long time lovers but despite the years you were together, there was still some woman who managed to ruin your supposed to be happy ever after. 

Sugawara sat across you and asked, "Did you sign it?"

You opened the folder and looked at the divorce papers once more. On the bottom right, your name was written on it and just above it was your signature.

"Yes," you replied and handed it to him. Even with the unbearable pain of ending your relationship with him, you still smiled. "But I have decided to take Shiiro and Haru. You no longer need to take them with you. Start over a new life with Mika and I'll be doing it as well with my children."

"Okay."

That was his only response before taking the documents and left. You watched his car revved away until it disappeared from your sight. It was all over. 

Before fetching the kids from school, you packed your clothes and the other necessities. You cleaned the whole house and when you were about to take out the trash, you stared at your wedding photo for one last time. It was a happy memory and it'll be forever etched in your mind. You dropped the picture inside the trash bag and left it outside for the truck to come and get it.

"Mom, where are we going?" Shiiro asked when the three of you arrived at the airport.

You knelt just so you could be of the same level at them and smiled, "We're going to see grandma and grandpa in Canada. Do you like that?"

"I wanna go and pick apples again!" Haru responded while Shiiro was jumping with excitement. You smiled bitterly for they still don't know that they won't be seeing their father again. But this was the choice you made, this was the path you chose to walk on and there was no turning back.

The three of you stayed in Canada. One... two... three... four... five years. Five years passed when you suddenly received an unexpected call.

"Hera... when will you come back?" 

That voice... that familiar voice... it was the voice that you had never heard for the last five years. And what was more, his voice broke as if he was crying.

"Our home is empty... I kept returning but neither y-you nor Shiiro nor H-Haru is here. When will you return?" Sugawara asked. He was indeed crying.

With the wounds from the past that you thought that had healed, opening again, your eyes were slowly being filled with tears. He was breaking, he was breaking just like you five years ago. He was yearning for your return just like how you yearned for him before. 

"Please, come home, Hera," he pleaded.

For a long time, you had been wanting this to happen. But why did it have to be this day?

"That's no longer my home, Suga," you replied. "This is the choice we both made five years ago. There is no longer 'our home'."

\- END -


End file.
